Airports
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Mientras estoy aqui, divago sobre mi vida, divago sobre mi ayer, mi presente... Mientras el tiempo pasa yo me confeso, ante ti, que no me conoces


**Airports**

By

**Claudia Granger**

_**Sometimes in our lives all have pain **__(A veces en nuestras vidas todos sentimos dolor)_

_**We all have sorrow **__(Todos sentimos pena)_

_**But if we are wise **__(Pero si somos sabios)_

_**We know that there's always tomorrow **__(Sabemos que siempre habra un mañana)_

Estoy aquí, en el aeropuerto, esperando la salida de mi vuelo, el cielo afuera es azul y está despejado, el día es cálido. La gente va y viene cargada de maletas, maletines y bolsos, corren por los pasillos tratando de alcanzar su avión que los llevara a donde esperan estar… Ya sea vacaciones, de regreso a casa, a reencontrarse con seres queridos o por trabajo

Estoy tantas veces en uno que a veces creo que paso más tiempo en los aeropuertos que en casa... ir y venir se ha vuelto una constante en mi vida, creo que conozco tanto los aeropuertos que me muevo por inercia aquí. Algunos son más bonitos que otros, pero todos tienen algo en común; son lugares carentes de calor humano, son los lugares más impersonales que hay después de los hospitales

Estoy en la sala de espera mirando los monitores y totalmente molesto. Acaban de cambiarme de mi vuelo, a otro 5 horas más tarde ¿Es que creen que no tengo nada que hacer?

La vida pasa, el tiempo dura nada…

Tengo conmigo mi portátil, en el que escribo estas líneas, tengo mi teléfono móvil, mi iPod, un libro… pero ya estoy tan aburrido de este ir y venir que ni me ocupo de ellos, mis pensamientos son otros

Habría pedido solo un instante de paz

Pero los niños a mi alrededor hacen mucha bulla, sus padres les gritan, otros hablan entre sí sobre sus últimos días, otros… del clima

Toco mi espalda, la sensación de la piel tostada por el sol de los últimos días me recuerdan que estoy vivo, el dolor me recuerda que aun existo, que aun respiro

A veces me pregunto por qué aun sigo aquí

Veo las palmeras cercanas a las vidrieras de la sala de espera moverse con el viento en una suave cadencia que me recuerda al lugar donde siempre quise crecer, tan diferente al que viví

Y yo que aun escucho, y yo que aun me pierdo en este mar de memorias de un pasado que me sabe lejano

La voz en los parlantes me recuerda que debo esperar bastante. Me tendría que haber ido ya

Pero ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso alguien me espera? ¿Acaso a alguien le importa más que a mí?

Nunca pensé que mi destino final sería la soledad, quizás lo pensé cuando tenía once y no tenía amigos. Pero no a mis treinta, no a esta edad, no

No

A esta edad se suponía que tenía que estar casado, con hijos, tener una esposa amorosa, una bonita casa y una carrera que me apasionara. Pero no, la vida dijo que no. La vida dijo que no….

Pero no es la única vez que dijo no

Ya no lloro por lo que perdí, ya no lloro por lo que no fui, ya no lloro por lo que no tengo hoy. Ya no lloro por dentro siquiera. He olvidado sentir, me he muerto por dentro aunque por fuera aun este vivo

Y me pregunto si es que alguna vez estuve vivo

El olor de una pizza me recuerda que ya es pasado mediodía, pero al mismo tiempo me asquea. ¿Acaso recuerdo el sabor de la comida casera? ¿Acaso recuerdo lo que es una mesa bien puesta? No, ya no

Trece años pasan, la vida dura nada

Hace trece años que estoy solo, hace trece años que no sé lo que es vivir, hace trece años que mi vida es un infierno peor que lo que fue mi vida anterior. Quizás me lo merezco por lo que hice, quizás estoy pagando una deuda de otra vida, lo que sé es que ya no se qué pensar

Habría pedido tan solo perder el sentido

Y yo que aun escucho las voces del pasado, que aun revivo en mi memoria el horror de años anteriores

Me quede sin saber qué hacer

Trato de distraerme, lentamente el monitor cambia mostrando nuevas llegadas y nuevas salidas. La gente que está ahora no es la misma de hace una hora. Lo único que sigue en el mismo lugar soy yo

Ser Draco Lucius Malfoy a veces apesta

En algún momento me iré y sé que nadie me echara de menos, sé que nadie creerá que soy diferente, sé que a veces el pasado te persigue más de lo que humanamente mereces, pero aun así, sigo mi camino. Porque aunque duele caminar, estar parado duele más. Porque aunque el pasado es gris el futuro puede ser azul.

Porque todo en esta vida pasa

Porque el rencor a veces le gana a la verdad, porque no siempre el amor vence y no sé si el amor existe. No sé si Dios existe, no sé si este frio en el alma algún día se disipe y de paso al calor

No sé si el mundo es blanco o es negro, si solo existe el bien y el mal, no sé si la vida es algo que valga la pena vivirla o sea solo la mía la que no: Quiero creer desesperadamente que haya algo más del otro lado del horizonte y que soportar todas estas pruebas y esta maldita soledad sirva de algo

Tan solo espero que el Destino me depare algo mejor

Tan solo espero que mi vida sea algo mejor

Y mientras tanto, sigo aquí, en este aeropuerto, esperando, toda una existencia esperando, escribiendo, pensando, recordando

Y esperando


End file.
